


【杨毛】Merry Christmas

by PikaCai



Category: super vocal Ⅱ, 声入人心第二季
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaCai/pseuds/PikaCai
Summary: 难吃戏份不多的道具&兔女郎⚠️与两位小朋友无关请勿上升
Relationships: 杨毛 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【杨毛】Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 难吃  
> 戏份不多的道具&兔女郎⚠️  
> 与两位小朋友无关请勿上升

五岁那年的圣诞节被父母往挂在床头的袜子里塞巧克力的动静吵醒之后，杨皓晨就再也没相信过圣诞老人的存在，直到他19岁遇到了毛二。

近三个月没见的小情侣从得到平安夜巡演的消息开始就筹划着要提前去郑州会面，为此杨皓晨甚至要在25日凌晨极限操作赶回学校考试。但他实在是太想念他的猫儿了。和同学排练的时候想起和他一起练歌，和室友一起点外卖的时候想起和他一起在金茂嗦粉，偶尔自我解决的时候想起…

无论他想起来什么，都没有现在的视觉冲击强烈。冲完澡的杨皓晨整个人在浴室门口愣成一块木头。他的猫儿草草吹到半干的头发上压着一个毛茸茸的兔耳发箍，身上穿着圣诞色系的带着大蝴蝶结的露背兔女郎装，低领上镶的一圈白色毛毛让他看起来像个胸部刚刚发育的女孩子，更要命的微微是大腿上被过膝丝袜和吊袜带勒到溢出的白嫩的软肉…

那猫听到他的动静转头看他。眼镜挂在鼻梁上好像下一秒就会滑下来，嘴上还叼着根糖拐杖吮得开心，嘴角亮晶晶的沾了些不知道是唾液还是糖渍。

看到这种场景是个男人都忍不住吧，杨皓晨一面胡思乱想一面走到床边，弯腰从毛二嘴里抽出那根糖拐杖随手丢在床头柜上，凑过去吮他嘴角沾的糖。

“唔…”好不容易摆脱了在自己唇上乱舔的舌头，毛二才得空开口：“臭弟弟圣诞快乐！！圣诞老人送的礼物还喜欢吗？”

不能更喜欢了。臭弟弟在心里默默回答，手上却一刻不停地研究“圣诞老人”今天的装束。柔柔头顶的兔耳朵又拽拽肩上的蝴蝶结，手指偷偷溜到领口，隔着绒毛碾他挺立的乳头，另一只手顺着露出的大块光滑的背部往下。那人像是一只被撸得舒服的猫儿，腰塌下来，下巴搁在他肩头，在他耳边一声声喘。他视线稍稍往下， 这才发现这套衣服竟连尾巴都有，不禁伸出手去玩那团毛茸茸的尾巴。入手的手感异常好，像是真的抓了兔子的尾巴在手里把玩。耳边的喘息声突然拔高了些，原本悠然趴在他身上的人绷紧了身子，他这才发现那尾巴并不是如他想的那样缀在衣服上，而是拨开了连体衣服插进身体里的一枚肛塞。

“猫儿哥哥，圣诞礼物这么丰厚的吗？”他一边问趴在身上的哥哥一边拿手抓了尾巴根在穴里搅弄，逼出哥哥一声委屈的鼻音。

“我…嗯，我说今晚不让你过…哈啊…杨皓晨你别摁…！那你今晚就…唔…就是别想过！”

他坏心眼地拿那枚埋在哥哥体内的器物去碾熟悉的那一点，又轻轻抽插带出水声。身上的哥哥趴不住了，整个人压在他身上。他手上动作不停，嘴上又去寻那枚泛红的耳尖，叼在嘴里反复嚼弄。舌头顺着耳廓舔下去钻进耳蜗，在哥哥耳边道谢：“谢谢猫儿哥哥，圣诞礼物我爱死了” 

猫儿哥哥叫他折腾得狠了，隔着眼镜也能看出漂亮的眼睛含了水气。他只能用上最后的自制力从床头翻出套子，甚至来不及给哥哥脱衣服，只按着他的腰把尾巴一拔就着歪着露出穴口的底裤把自己送了进去。

毛二之前放置那枚尾巴的时候就挤足了润滑剂，又被杨皓晨捏着尾巴玩了一通，穴肉又湿又软地裹住突然闯入的东西，爽得杨皓晨差点泄出来。后背位本就进得比其他体位要深一些，杨皓晨缓了缓就握着毛二的腰往里撞，阴茎顶着那一点送进去，又磨擦着抽出来，过分的刺激让毛二手脚并用往前爬，想要躲开身后的人，却被握着腰狠狠撞了回去。

“哈啊…轻…啊…轻点…皓晨…”

杨皓晨叼着他的后颈得寸进尺撞得更深：“猫儿的穴里又软又湿，舒服死了”

“闭嘴！啊…别…别顶那儿！”

杨皓晨次次磨着那一点出入，在毛二高潮绞紧时泄了出来。

他把高潮时糊了一脸生理性泪花的毛二安置在枕头上，摘掉他的眼镜凑上去讨了个黏黏糊糊的吻。这时候的毛二格外的粘人，八抓鱼似的挂在他身上，手腕上的绒毛和大腿上皮质的吊袜带摩擦着皮肤。他索性开始拆自己圣诞礼物上的装饰，把礼物剥得光溜溜的。

他的猫儿大腿上被吊袜带勒出了两圈红痕，指腹擦过的时候格外敏感，扭着屁股往他怀里躲，却撞上了他被扭出火气的物件。

“哟，我们皓晨弟弟血气方刚啊，这么快就…哈！”

牙尖嘴利的猫被他环着腰，伸出两指就着之前的痕迹草草扩张了几下就又撞了进去。上一轮就被操熟的穴肉再次裹了上来，隔着薄薄的硅胶按摩他的阴茎。

“嗯…猫儿哥哥，我们血气方刚的男孩子都是禁不得撩的。”

自己讨了苦头吃的毛二只能叼着他的锁骨狠狠咬出一个印，换来身上人更用力的动作。

“唔…禽兽…”

毛二到第二天下午三点才勉强起了床。


End file.
